


New Lancaster Rwbabies

by curiousscientistkae



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousscientistkae/pseuds/curiousscientistkae
Summary: Jaune and Ruby spend some time with their kids





	New Lancaster Rwbabies

**Author's Note:**

> I'll add more tags later but yeah I am making new kids for reasons if you have followed me long enough. So this is a test with them. The kids now are the twins and then a little girl, 3 years apart about (so twins are about 6 and the other is about 3) idk yeah enjoy. And discord chat gave me some ideas for this

“Lazuli, for a girl named after a water stone, you sure are afraid of it,” Jaune says. In his arms is his three year old daughter. The dark haired girl squirms in his hands. Every time she gets close to the water, she kicks out, refusing to go in. 

 

“Okay, okay! Ruby, take her. I guess she gets it from your side of the family,” He teases. 

 

“Oh come on Jaune! How often would I need to swim when I can just bolt across it?” Ruby says back. She takes her youngest child and puts her down by the ledge. Lazuli sits down, keeping her body on dry land. Ruby takes in the shallow end with Lazuli. One day she will learn how to swim but for now she will let her other children learn. Besides, watching is just as helpful. 

 

Jaune swims over to his other children. Twins, Tourmaline and Opal splash each other in the shallow end of the pool. Both blondes stop their fun when their father wades over to them. 

 

“Oh okay, kids, ready to learn how to swim?” He says. 

 

“Heck yeah, Daddy!” Opal says. A large grin forms on her face as she walks over as best she ca to her father. Her brother follows her to meet up with Jaune.

 

Once together, Jaune leads them to them to the edge of the water. Opal is quick to move towards her father, eager to learn. Jaune gently picks up and flips her onto her stomach. 

 

“Okay, sweetie, just start kicking your legs and moving your arms,” Jaune tells her. 

 

She listens. Opal kicks and pushes with all her might. Water splashes up into Jaune’s face. He lets go and finds Opal takes to swimming easily. Already she is paddling around bedtime she can at the edge of shallow and deep pretty well. 

 

“Your turn, Tour.”

 

Tourmaline takes a moment to move over to his father. Jaune repeats what he did with Opal. His son takes a little while longer to get going but soon both children are swimming along under the close eye of their mother and father. 

 

“You sure you don’t want me to teach you?” Jaune asks Ruby. 

 

“I’m good. Besides, someone has to watch Lazuli,” Ruby answers. 

 

Both adults look over at the youngest child. She still sits at the edge, watching her brother and sister. Part of her looks like she wants to go in and show she is brave too but her other half, the half of not putting a toe in, wins. The only water she doesn’t seem to mind is the bathtub and puddles. 

 

“Daddy! Mommy! Look!” Tourmaline voice echoes through the air. Jaune and Ruby look and find both children in the deep end of the pool. 

 

“Crap, kids get back here now! You're still to young to be out that far for too long!” Ruby shouts. 

 

“We are better than you, Mommy!” Opal snickers. 

 

Ruby sighs while Jaune stifles a laugh. 

 

“Go get them, please, Jaune.”

 

“Okay okay. Kids come here.”


End file.
